Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar cell device
Description of the Background Art
Various concepts for a solar cell device with a multi-junction solar cell and a protection diode structure are known from EP 1008 188 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,100 A2, EP 1 443 566 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,630 A2. Further, other generic solar cell devices are known from DE 10 2004 055 225 A1, DE 10 2004 023 856 A1, and particularly from G. F. X. Strobl et al., Evolution of Fully European Triple GaAs Solar Cell, Proc. “Seventh European Space Power Conference,” Stresa, Italy, 9-13 May 2005 (ESA SP-589, May 2005).
In particular, EP 1 008 188 A1 has on the top side of the solar cell stack only the known p+-doped AlGaAs window layer lying directly on the GaInP subcell, whereas metal on the n++-doped sublayer of the tunnel diode is formed directly on the protection structure.